The Girl Who Died
by Miss Helga
Summary: Another secret that no one ever told Harry: he had a twin sister. She had her mother's hair and father's eyes. Killed by Death Eaters on that day...Or so everyone thought. In truth, she was kidnapped by the Death Eaters after their leader's death. This is her story.
1. Entry 1

I've heard stories about him all of my life. There is not a story with his name that I do not know. He's everyone's hero. He's my hero.

I've always wondered who he is. The people at the market call him a saint. The ones who raised me call him a devil. The newspapers can not believe people still like reading about him.

Maybe He's nothing like they say? Maybe he's just a normal kid? Maybe he's more special than anyone knows?

I feel it is my duty to meet him. Meeting is all I have ever wanted. If it weren't for my godfather, I would have been raised to hate him.

School starts in a few days. I get to finally see him. The headmaster said I must keep my true identity hidden for now, though. I have waited ten years. I guess I can wait a few more.

I can't wait to meet my twin brother!

_~Maggy L. Potter~_


	2. Announcement

I finish writing my first entry in my new journal as Draco walks in my room. I usually spend most of my time at Malfoy Manor. Other times, I live with my godfather during his holidays. During the rest of the year, that I dread, I live in an apartment with a chosen Death Eater. I love my time at Malfoy manor because I get to spend time with Draco and Pansy.

"So, what's the latest news?" Draco laughs as he sits on my bed.

"That Draco Malfoy doesn't know how to knock." I know he's asking about my brother, but he needs to learn to knock before entering a ladies room. "News is, Harry was picked up by one of the teachers last night. They are heading to Diagon Alley to get school supplies."

Draco's laying on my bed, now. Does he have no respect for a girl's room? "I guess we are going to Diagon Alley today?"

I look at myself in the mirror: red hair a mess, Hello Kitty P.J shorts, blue tank top. "Let me get dressed first." He doesn't move. "That means 'You get out!' Honestly!"

He finally leaves and shuts the door behind him. I quickly throw on my Happy Bunny "I did it but I'm blaming you" T-shirt and my grey jeans. I find my grey Converse tied to be bed post. "Dobby…" Making sure I grab my robe off the hook, I run out my door and down the stairs to see an impatient Draco by the door.

He looks at me and is about to say something when his mother glides in the room. "Children, children! I have great news! Mind you, it's not going to happen, yet. You are both far too young…" She continues to ramble. Narcissa doesn't ramble like this unless she's very excited. "Anyway, Draco, you and Magalin are to be married!"

"Married?" I practically yell.

"Not now, of course. But, when you finish your studies and are older, you are to be wed. The D.E decided it, but I find it wonderful!" She rarely agrees with the Death Eaters. She hates that her husband and sister chose such a life. "So, where are you kids going?"

I am too shocked to speak, so Draco replies for me, "Diagon Alley. We need school supplies, Mother."

"Are you taking the car, today?" She acts as if the marriage announcement never happened. Well, that's Narcissa for you.

"Yes. We are running low on Floo Powder, Mother."

"Pick some up while you are out." Narcissa turns to leave the room.

"Yes, Mother. Come on Maggy." Draco takes me by the hand and drags me out the door.


	3. Diagon Alley

The truth is, I am very happy about the betrothal. Last Spring, Draco confessed he likes me. I've also had strong feelings for him for some time. I am only eleven, though. I don't know about love. I am too young. I had told him that I could not give an answer until I was older and sure of myself. He then did something very un-Malfoy-like and said he would wait for me. Then, Malfoy-like, acted like nothing was said. These Malfoys are confusing Wizards.

When we get to Diagon Ally, Pansy is waiting for us. "I heard a rumor and thought you would be here by now. You took the car?"

"Out of Floo Powder," I reply. I had been quiet the entire ride. It shows on my face, apparently.

Pansy notices my awkward look. "Why so quiet, Magpie?" My nickname. "Are you excited about seeing him?" I just stare blankly ahead and glance at Draco. Pansy catches the glance. "Oh, or maybe something else." She takes my arm in hers. "Draco, Hun, go get your school robes fitted. I'll bring Magpie by later."

She drags me off before Draco can move. She drags me to behind Ollivander's Wands. I stumble a few times because she is running so fast.

Finally she stops. "What happened with you and Draco?"

I feel my knees buckling and I find myself on the ground crying a little. "I don't know what's going to happen to me, Panse. What should I do? I don't know if I'm happy or not."

"Mag, Mag!" She shakes me by the shoulders. "Tell me what happened."

"Draco and I are," I take a pause to clear my throat. "getting married!" It sounded like a ghastly wail, which it probably was. I tell her the whole story. My crying finally stopping, "What should I do?"

"It doesn't sound like there's anything you can do. I hate to say," My, now sitting, friend says. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know," I whisper, a stray tear running down my cheek.

"Do you think you will one day?" Pansy asks softly.

I ponder this to myself for a bit. Could I mature my feelings for him in the future? "Yes," I answer myself aloud, "I think so."

Pansy embraces me. "Then you know your answer. You may be young, but you are the most mature girl I know of." We hug.

This is why Pansy is my best friend. She is the only girl friend I have. We share so much, and I tell her everything. We understand each other. We are like sisters.

"I'm not going to tell him until I'm older, though. I need to make sure these feelings are not just 'Puppy Love.' So let's not bring this up for some time. You are my best friend, Pansy." I stand up and give her my hand.

She takes my hand and I help her up. "You are my best friend, too." She still has my hand, so she drags me as she runs. "We need to get our robes fitted!"

As we get to Madam Malkin's, where we are supposed to meet Draco, I saw a tall, shaggy man and a dirty, raven-haired boy following him. I almost did not see the boy for the giant, but I got a quick look at him. His clothes were big on him, his hair looked unkempt, and he wore big round glasses that hid his face. What a strange boy. I feel like I'm in a trance as we enter the shop. Draco looks upset. He keeps muttering to himself.

Pansy breaks me out of my trance. "Hey, Drakey? What's wrong?"

He looks at me as though I asked the question. "Harry Potter," He grimaces. "How was I supposed to know that Half-Breed Giant was his friend? I thought the 'Savior of the Wizard World' would have just a bit of pride. He looked like he crawled out of a hole!"

I look at him amazed. That boy outside was Harry Potter? My brother? I finally whisper, after being shocked, "Staircase." Pansy and Draco look at me with confusion. "Staircase. He crawled out of the stair case. His room was a broom closet three times smaller than the one at the manor. That, and he never knew he was a Wizard. His family treated him worse than a House Elf." I say this as if in a daze. I see his closet-room and being dragged around by his uncle…Our uncle.

"How do you know this?" Pansy inquires.

"Dumbledore addressed his letter 'Mr. H. Potter. The Cupboard under the Stairs.'"

"Poor, Harry." Pansy coos as Draco looks ashamed.

"Please play nice, Draco?" I beg. "He has never had any friends, and now, he is introduced to a whole world of people who will pretend to be his friends in order to use him."

"I told him he should be in Slytherin," Draco mumbles. "And that Half-Breeds have no place." At this, I thump Draco.

"The Potters may be Pure-Blood Wizards, but the Evans haven't had a witch before my mother, that we know of. That makes my mother Muggle-Born and Harry and I Half-Breeds. Watch your tongue. Also, Hagrid is the giant's name, if I'm correct. He's sweet but can't keep a secret. He's a teacher and Grounds Keeper at Hogwarts." Near the beginning of my short speech my robes were being fitted.

"That Oaf is a teacher?" Draco snarls.

Through gritted teeth, I warn him, "Play. Nice. Or. Else."

"All done," the Shopkeeper says in a cheery voice. She wasn't listening to our bickering, it seems.

My mood does a 180 as I step down from the stand and give a small curtsey. "Thank you, Madam." I turn to Pansy. "I'm going to get my wand. Bye, guys!" I walk out of the shop and head back towards Ollivander's. I feel the daze, again. Harry has just recently been this way. I believe so, at least.

I enter the shop, and before I can say anything, "Miss Potter. It is a pleasure to have you. Mister Potter left not too long ago. I've been waiting for the thunder to arrive. But, if thunder and lightening were to be seen and heard at the same time a storm would be near. We can not have that, can we?" Ollivander rambles while searching for a wand case.

"No, sir. But when it comes to be so, I hope the storms are short and few. We can't handle a natural disaster at this time, when waters are just starting to settle." I find his speaking in riddles amusing. I tend to follow easily at this pace.

He turns to me with a smile and case in hand. "As sharp as your mother. I can not see far, but I see great things in your future, Dear." He hands me the case. "I thought something in blue may suit you."

I open the case and the wand inside looked like it was made for me. A foggy, blue, Holly wood wand with a dark blue handle, a single small pearl near where the handle and wand meet. It is a glorious wand. I just stare at it longingly, afraid to touch it.

Ollivander feels my amazement. "Well? Try it." He points to his book. "Use Flipendo to turn this book over."

A flick of the wand and an incantation later, the book turns itself over. I did it! This makes me a real Witch. Then it hits me. "Such a fine wand must cost a fortune! More than my keepers allow me to have on me."

He just chuckles, "Already been paid for, Dear. Look at the bottom."

It reads, "My Soft Angel, Magalin." Godfather is the only one who calls me that. The look on my face must tell my astonishment.

"Your godfather had it special ordered a few years ago. It has been waiting for you."

Godfather is my favorite person in the whole world. He has told me stories of my mother all of my life. Because he and my mother were best friends, I feel like he is a blood relative. He's the only father I've ever known.

"It needs a name. I am sure you will think of a good one," I hear behind me.

The pearl compliments the ocean-like colors of the wand. And it is the magical element of the wand. "Poseidon. Poseidon's Pearl. I like that name." I smile softly at my present. "Yes. It fits well." I turn to say my thanks, but Ollivander is already gone. I leave as well.


	4. Entry 2

I met up with Pansy and Draco after I left Ollivander's. They bought my share of school supplies while I was at the wand shop. Draco had almost forgotten to get Floo Powder, Pansy informed me.

Apparently, he had gotten lost near Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour a few times. I showed them my wand right away. They were amazed that Godfather got it for me. When we got home a few hours

ago, there was something else waiting for me. Narcissa had gotten me a small red kitten with cute blue-green eyes. She said the kitten was a belated birthday present. She also said that It reminded her of my

mother. I find it strange that a Muggle-Born Gryffindor had Slytherin friends. I name the kitten Lilith, in honor of my mother, Lily.

_~ Maggy L. Potter~_


	5. Entry 3

At Diagon Alley yesterday, I saw my brother. I think I can sense him. Ollivander said I may have the Sight. He warned me to stay hidden for awhile as a Potter. The world knows that Harry Potter's

younger twin sister was killed by Voldemort's Death Eaters. Of course it's a lie, though. I hope no one mentions his sister to Harry. He would probably mourn the sister he never knew. Dealing with the

truth of his parents' death and entering a world where everyone wants a piece of him is too much to bare, as it is.

Sometimes I wonder if I were to show up on his door step, what would happen? Petunia would probably go insane. Godfather says I look a lot like Lily. I should make my eyes appear green and walk up

to that aunt of mine. Saying "boo" would probably be enough to scare her.

Heading to Platform 9 ¾, later. I hope Harry has no problem getting there. I made sure to pack everything. My owl, Evergreen, and Lilith are in their cages. I'm planning on being in Ravenclaw, so I'm not

sitting with my Slytherin friends. I packed me favorite book, The Sea of Trolls, to read on the train. Lilith is sitting with me, too. Narcissa got her a few magic cat toys. She seems to love them.

At Hogwarts, I have to go by a different name: Magdelle Idler. It was Dumbledore's idea.

_~M. L. P.~_


	6. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

I scribble my initials and hide my journal in my duffle bag when I hear my door opening. "Just doing some last minute packing, Draco."

"How did you know it was me?" I hear behind me.

I turn around to look at him. He has his hands on his hips and a Malfoy-Smirk. "You are the only one in this house that doesn't knock," I say in a joking voice.

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes. "Mother is insisting we use the Floo Channel to get the platform. Are you ready? We have to leave soon."

"Let me put a few things in my duffle. I'll be down in a few." I turn and start collecting a few things.

"Can I stay up here? Mum's going on about how fast I'm growing up. I won't be a bother." He let's out a sigh and sits on my bed.

"Go ahead. I won't get to see you much when we get to school." I rummage around my room making sure I have everything. I also double check my duffle, which has a change of robes, my wand, the book, a cat toy, a few Muggle mechanical pencils, and my journal.

"I'm going to miss seeing you," I hear Draco say. He sounds kind of sad. I hear him lay back on my bed.

"I doubt that," I say, trying to laugh off the tension. "Look at you. You'll get a girlfriend and only have to see me on some holidays."

"I won't get a girlfriend." He sits up.

"Sure you will. You're cute." I place my bag next to him on my bed. "You can have any girl you want."

He grabs my wrist. "I only want you." Draco pulls me down and looks in my eyes. "It has to be you."

I'm too shocked to move. Draco's smoky eyes scare me. He looks so stern. "Why does it have to be me? I'm a Half-breed and sister to your Lord's enemy." I think that set him off a bit.

Draco becomes stern again and says, "I think we should go." He gets off of my bed and walks out my door.

That is just like Draco. He's moody. I grab my duffle and lock my door as I leave.

Narcissa isn't there when I get down. She had our luggage sent earlier. I see Lilith asleep in her cage. Cage in hand and duffle over my shoulder, I turn to Draco as I step in the fireplace. "See you on the other side." I take a hand full of powder from the stand. "Platform 9 ¾!"

I open my eyes and step out of the Floo entrance. I look around, amazed. The Platform is a big commotion: Bags being loaded, students boarding, mothers crying, fathers wishing well. Trying not to get swept away in it all, I take my ticket from my pocket and head for the train.


	7. Entry 4

When I got on the train, I found an empty compartment. I let Lilith out of her cage and she curled up on my lap. I got my book and started reading from the beginning. No one else came to share my

compartment.

When the trolley came around, I decided to take a break from my book. I bought blood pops, Bertie Bots, Chocolate Frogs, Fudge Flies, and a raspberry fizz drink. One of the flies got free and Lilith has

been

chasing it around the compartment. She finally caught it and ate it. She made such a cute face when she ate it. I have never seen such an exaggerated cat.

Starting now, I have to go by the name that Dumbledore gave me.

_~Maggy .I.~_


End file.
